Show His Love
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Even when people hated him for the person who stole Victor from the skating world, he wanted them to hate him more as the person who stole Victor wholly.


_**warning(s):**_ _spoilers for episode 7 dan episode 8._

.

* * *

 _ **Show His Love**_

 _ **Yuri! On Ice © Kubo Mitsurou**_

 _This is a work of fanfiction, simply written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no financial profit from writing this._

* * *

"Victor, our flight is scheduled for 7:25 tomorrow morning." Yuuri read the text written on the piece of paper he's holding once more to make sure he did not read wrong. Then, he put them in his bag and took his phone, "Make sure to get ready in time, okay?"

He unlocked his phone and set the alarm a few hours earlier for himself. After he's done, he put it down and turned to Victor who hadn't voiced anything since they entered his room.

"Victor?"

He was sitting on his bed, both hands covering his face so Yuuri wasn't sure of the expression Victor had right now. Yuuri lightly tapped Victor's knee and called out once more, "Victor?"

Removing his hands, Victor showed a wide grin on his face. At least that made Yuuri relieved for a second before Victor threw his arms around Yuuri and hugged him tight. Yuuri almost fell to the ground but he had his one hand behind him to keep them from falling. "I'm still not over the fact that you did quadruple flip at the end of your program. Where did that idea even come from?"

"Eh? I..." Yuuri grinned sheepishly; he couldn't just say he ended up thinking about Victor the whole time he skated, could he? "I just... that's..."

When Yuuri was skating his routines on the rink, it's always an empty stadium for him.

He would enter the rink and waved to the crowd, then settled down in the centre of the rink. He would close his eyes and the crowd subsided. When the music started and he opened his eyes, the entire stadium had turned empty.

The cheers had disappeared, the judges had been swallowed by the light.

Quiet.

He couldn't see anyone. He couldn't hear anyone.

Except for Victor.

His eyes followed Victor in his every jump and moves. He had his eyes on Victor―and _only_ Victor.

His theme for this season might have been his _love_ for all the connections he had; Victor, his family, and his hometown. But it was only because Victor was standing on the side of the rink that he realised all those warmth. Victor was the one who made it possible.

He needed Victor by his side to be able to skate his best.

"Yuuri?" Victor snapped him out of his musing; his head tilted to the side, "What's wrong?

Yuuri stared into those icy blue eyes, noticing how close the distance between him and Victor right now. The person who pulled him out from his depression was here―only inches apart, and wrapped around his arms.

Victor was here right beside Yuuri.

Yuuri shook his head, "Nothing. I... I only had you in my mind when I skated today and I only thought of how I could surpass your imagination."

Victor smiled, he bumped their foreheads, "And you succeeded. That quadruple flip was astounding."

"I fell down."

"I know you'll nail it next time."

He could feel Victor's hand had been playing with his hair, but Victor's eyes never wandered away from Yuuri's own. They leant closer, brushing the tips of their nose, while Yuuri's arms only pulled Victor closer.

"That kiss... happened too fast." The distance between their faces was enough for them to share their breaths. He couldn't help but thinking how he's filling his lungs with the air Victor had just breathed out.

His eyes left Victor's eyes for a moment to his lips, before returning to those icy blue again. "Can we do it one more time?"

Victor put his lips on Yuuri before he even finished his sentence. Softly grazing, but it was enough to make Yuuri realise that _ah, they really were kissing right now._

He closed his eyes, heightening his other senses.

Victor's fingers had been placed on his nape, tracing it from his neck down to his shoulder blades―as far as he could reach from there. His glasses were kind of nudging Victor's nose, so he noted to remove them later.

"Yuuri, open your mouth," Victor muttered on Yuuri's lips, sucking on his lower lip.

He did as told and let Victor's hot tongue slipped in―running along Yuuri's teeth before twirling it around his own. Yuuri inhaled sharply from his nose, securing the oxygen he needed for this long kiss.

Victor ran his fingers between Yuuri's hair when―

―when Yuuri's phone's ringtone resounded in the room.

They both stopped all activities and stared at the source of the sound. They pulled away awkwardly. Still panting, Yuuri went to get his phone on the desk.

"I―It's from home."

He gave Victor one more glance before picking up the call.

Yuuri started talking in Japanese. Victor couldn't understand anything but he's pretty sure they're calling to congratulate Yuuri on getting silver.

Victor pulled his knee closer and rested his chin on it. He saw Yuuri's baggage lying beside him and noticed they should really be packing their things now instead of doing _other_ things. But it's not like they had that many things scattered around, so a good fifteen minutes tomorrow morning should be enough to pack up everything.

He raised his eyebrows when he heard his name uttered by Yuuri, so he turned around to see Yuuri now sitting on the bedside with flustered look and stuttered words.

He moved over to Yuuri's side and still resting himself on the floor, he put his head on Yuuri's knee. Yuuri stared at him while gesturing to wait for a moment. Victor only flashed a smile as response.

Yuuri failed his quadruple flip today, but it appeared to have enough rotation. Yuuri's really amazing, and pulling it off at the end of the program.

Victor smiled to himself, proud― _so_ proud of Yuuri. His hand brushed Yuuri's foot lightly, slowly tracing each toes with his finger.

Some bruises were visible, proofs of his hard work. It was always covered by his skating shoes, so no one knew all he had done to get to this spot. They might say Yuuri didn't deserve to be there, because he had stolen Victor from the world. But Victor was only there to meet Yuuri outside the line he created himself, never more. The rest was Yuuri's own credit.

He lifted Yuuri's leg and put his lips over the bruise on his foot.

Yuuri yelped and his toes curled.

But it sounded like he's still on his phone and uttered numerous _no_ in Japanese to whoever was on the other side of the line. The conversation continued and Victor couldn't make out anything anymore.

Victor smiled and planted another kiss, this time dragging his lips from his ankle down to his toe, leaving loving kisses along the way.

Beautiful.

Even when Yuuri knew his legs were breaking slowly from the inside by doing all the difficult jumps and programs, the reason failed to stop Yuuri from getting stronger.

Victor opened his mouth and put Yuuri's toe in his, wetting it with his saliva and sucking on them lightly. Both his hands ventured under his track pants to share his touch with Yuuri's calf, kneading the muscles that had worked hard in realising the quadruple flip in the competition today.

"What are you―doing?"

' _Oh? Is he done with his call?_ '

Victor lifted his head and met his eyes with Yuuri's. His breath heavy and face was tinted in red, while his glasses fogged up. But something else caught Victor's attention while he's looking at Yuuri.

"Yuuri, you're hard?"

Removing his glasses, he put them on the nightstand. And this time Victor could see clearly how that pair of brown eyes were looking at him in _want_. Yuuri licked his lips and buried his fingers in Victor's hair, "I like it, Victor. I want more."

Victor smirked, he never imagined the Yuuri he first met would be this honest in expressing his feelings now. He had to say it was a big turn on to see how confident Yuuri was. Victor gave one more kiss on the tip of Yuuri's toe before tugging at his pants, "Yuuri, take off your pants."

Yuuri panted heavily and did as told. He was indeed embarrassed by what Victor did, but the way Victor was treating his legs as if they're precious was such a good feeling.

He felt treasured.

He felt loved.

Victor ran his fingers along Yuuri's thigh, feeling the firm muscles fitting his palm. Moving over to Yuuri's other leg; he lifted it with one hand and kissed the sole of his foot, while his other hand roamed to Yuuri's inner thigh. A moan escaped Yuuri's lips when Victor licked his sole. He immediately bit his lips to prevent more lewd sounds from escaping his lips.

The moans rang in Victor's ears, turning him blind by how sweet that voice was. He kissed his way from Yuuri's heel to his calf, his fingers gave light brushes on Yuuri's soles―sending him shivers. He licked Yuuri's pale leg, wetting the spot and giving it kisses. Victor eyed Yuuri and found him still biting his lips to prevent creating more noises.

Victor wanted to hear Yuuri's voice.

So, he bit on Yuuri's leg―and Yuuri failed to hold back his groan this time, as his hand accidentally pulled Victor's hair. His eyes widened and he quickly let go of his hand from Victor's head, "I―I'm sorry, Victor! I didn't mean to do it."

He lightly kissed the spot he just bit and whispered against Yuuri's skin, "Don't worry about it. Just make sure not to hold down your voice. I want to hear them."

Yuuri's head was in a daze. Even breathing was getting more difficult. Each place Victor touched either with his fingers or mouth felt burning, making the arousal between his legs felt more painful. Victor hadn't even touched it, but his underwear was already wet from his own pre-cum. Yuuri closed his legs trying to lessen the pain, and Victor noticed how Yuuri's growing impatient.

"Is it painful?" Victor spread Yuuri's legs with a push from his hand. He left another few bite marks on Yuuri's inner thigh before rubbing his nose on Yuuri's arousal, sniffing the sweet intoxicating odour from behind the fabric. "Should I help you?"

"Yeah... But I want to do it together... with our hands."

Victor tilted his head, "Why? Wouldn't it feel better with my mouth?"

"Yeah, but," Yuuri pulled Victor up on the bed with him, he gave a peck on Victor's lips, "I like kissing better."

Victor smiled and laughed, "I like kissing, too!"

They both undressed and tossed them on the floor, ignoring the crease they might turn up with later. After they're both down to nothing, they sat on the bed facing each other. Yuuri had his legs closed and both his arms covering his erection. While Victor... probably might not really care if his erection was a public display.

Yuuri turned his head sideways, refusing to look at the man sitting buck naked in front of him.

After calming down a bit, Yuuri just realised the situation they were in. They were really going to go intimate today, weren't they? Even though he's seen Victor naked countless times before, the atmosphere this time was definitely different.

"Yuuri? Are we not continuing?"

He knew it's a bit too late realising only now, especially when he was the one who coaxed Victor to continue giving love to his leg.

"Yuuri, let's continue~"

It's not like he didn't want to. He _want_. But, was this for real? He's in a _hotel_ room alone with Victor Nikiforov, both naked, and about to do the thing he had never done with anyone before in his 23 years of life? Was he still dreaming? Did he hit his head when he fell on the ice rink―

"Yuuri!"

Victor hugged him so hard that they both fell on the bed. Victor's head was on Yuuri's chest, arms wrapped around Yuuri. He hugged tighter and lifted his head, "Yuuri, do you want to stop? It's fine if you don't want to do it."

Yuuri blinked a few times, calming himself down. He could feel his heartbeat slowed down, was he _nervous_?

Of course.

Of course he was.

Yuuri's hand slowly returned Victor's hug.

This was real. Yuuri was _so_ nervous because for a _second_ he thought he'd be doing all this with Victor Nikiforov―the idol he admired from behind the screen and magazines since all those years.

But he was wrong.

Because the person with him right now was the Victor Nikiforov he only got to know months ago when he visited Hasetsu. Not the idol, but the man he grew to love throughout these months by spending time with him―listening to his scolding, visiting festivals together, talking about trivial things.

Yuuri smiled and rested both his hands on Victor's head; he kissed Victor's hair whorl.

"No, let's continue, Victor."

Victor returned the smile and nuzzled his nose to Yuuri's―smiling, then clashed their lips once more, this time tasting each other's fluids. Their whole body moved in the same rhythm, rubbing their erections in their mixed pre-cum. Sometimes a groan filled with pleasure escaped from either of their lips, before their breath was stolen away by their partner.

Pulling away from Yuuri's lips, Victor moved them to the crook of his neck, trailing them with his tongue and leaving wet path. He gave kisses on his neck and shoulder―starting from light peck to bites which resulted in a heavy groan mixed with a call to his name from Yuuri.

His hand traced down from Yuuri's neck down to his shoulder and arm before finding its place on Yuuri's palm. They intertwined their fingers and found their own perfect place between each other's fingers. His other hand reached for the lubricant he had prepared when they undressed before. He opened the cap, "Yuuri, your hand."

"Eh?" mumbled Yuuri in between his moans, "What?"

"The lube," Victor tasted Yuuri's arm muscles, "You need to prepare me before you can put it in."

"Put it... in?"

Victor rested his chin on Yuuri's chest, his eyes staring straight to Yuuri's, "You don't know how it works?"

"I―I know," he blinked, "But I thought I would be the one on bottom since I have... zero experience."

"If Yuuri wants to bottom, we'll do it another time," he pulled Yuuri up to sit on the bed while Victor's resting himself on Yuuri's lap. He took Yuuri's hand and squeezed a handful of gel on Yuuri's palm.

"As your coach, I can't let anything affect your performance, so..." he led Yuuri's hand to his behind, "Prepare me?"

Yuuri swallowed and kissed Victor's eyelids. He hugged Victor tight and whispered in Victor's ear, "Tell me if it hurts."

The breathy voice so close to Victor's ear made him lose all his energy. He whimpered and wrapped his arms around Yuuri.

Yuuri started with applying the lube over his entrance, circling the area with his finger. He pressed a kiss under Victor's ear before inserting his first finger. It was tight― _so_ tight that Yuuri had to worry for a second if this would work. But his mind was a blank and he couldn't find a word to say, he just continued twirling his finger while Victor continued to suck them in.

When his finger felt like it's sliding in easily, he inserted another finger. Victor arched his back and unconsciously rocked his hips.

"Yuuri―just... put them in. I'm ready now."

Yuuri nodded nervously, "O―okay!" He pulled out his fingers and reached for the condom. Ripping the wrapper, he put it on his twitching arousal before applying more lubricant over it.

Victor lied on his back, both his arms holding his thighs to keep him spread. He licked his lips, "Anytime you're ready."

Yuuri's eyes locked on to Victor's, he swiped the damp silver hair back, revealing the big shiny forehead covered in sweat. He snickered.

"What?" Victor narrowed his eyebrows, one hand moved over to hide his forehead. He pouted, "I know it's growing thin."

Yuuri shook his head, "But I love it." Yuuri pressed a kiss on Victor's hand which was over his forehead, assuring him that it was okay to show Yuuri his insecurities. Just like how Victor helped him get over his anxiety, Yuuri would also do the same. Victor slowly removed his hand and put them around Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri planted another kiss on his forehead. "I―I'm putting i―it in."

He positioned himself between Victor's legs, his hand held Victor's hip, while his other hand was wrapped behind Victor's head. He held his breath and buried himself in the tight muscles.

His body quivered from the sensation of Victor wrapping around his erection tightly. He planted kisses on Victor's face as his hitched breath trembled against Yuuri's ears.

" _Deep_ , Yuuri _―ahn_ ―"

Victor's plead was cut off by the heated moans, his legs hooked his legs around Yuuri's waist and languidly undulated in the same rhythm as Yuuri. His insides felt so _full_ of Yuuri, filling in the space with his deep slow thrusts.

He breathed in Yuuri's ear, "Sorry for making― _ah_ ―you cry before―"

Cry? Did Yuuri cry?

Ah, he did, didn't he?

Yuuri couldn't really _think_ when all pleasure was running down on him like crazy. He stole Victor's breath in one hasty kiss, sucking on Victor's tongue and creating sloppy wet sounds. He pushed his tongue to twirl with Victor's.

It crushed him when Victor said he'd stop coaching if Yuuri missed the podium. His tears just flowed unknowingly even when he knew Victor didn't mean what he said. But he knew Victor did his best to understand him.

Victor was only _human_. He was not the perfect idol Victor Nikiforov he knew from behind the screen. And he was actually enjoying knowing Victor's flaws little by little. Those were not the things made public, only those who were close to him could knew about.

He felt special.

And he secretly wished he's the only one to know this side of Victor.

Yuuri pulled his tongue out, still resting his lips on Victor's. He muttered against his lips, "I... already forgave―you..."

What he wanted to say in his head was way longer. He wanted to complain more about Victor's words and laugh more when he's reminded of Victor's funny expressions, but the only things he could get out from his mouth were moans.

The sounds of skin slapping resounded throughout the room, their pace quickened.

"Victor―I'm―" Yuuri buried himself deep inside Victor as everything faded to black. Victor called his name and cursed in Russian as he released on their stomachs. They both panted heavily while stares were directed at each other.

Victor laughed quietly, "It felt amazing, Yuuri."

"Thanks, it also felt amazing inside you." They nuzzled their nose before Yuuri pulled out. He removed the condom and cleaned up. "Let's do it one more time... I'm sure I can satisfy you better this time!"

"Eh!?" Victor's face went pale. He's exhausted enough from one round and Yuuri wanted more? "Y―Yuuri... we need to wake up early tomorrow. I don't think we should..."

"Ah, you're right." He fell on top of Victor and rested his head on Victor's shoulder. The body odour was really strong from Victor, especially after they just worked out some sweat. He noticed how sweet Victor smelt after they finished practising in other days, but this time was a lot more times stronger.

"Yuuri, we can sleep together today, right?"

Yuuri paused. He had never accepted Victor's offers before this since it was _dangerous_. Not in a way that any harm might be done, but in a way that he might _scare_ Victor off. But of course he couldn't just kick Victor out from his room this time.

He turned his back on Victor, "... No. Go back to your own room."

Victor wasn't even surprised. He kissed Yuuri's shoulder, " _Hmm_ ~ But I thought you want me to stay by your side and never leave you?"

"Yeah, ye― _ouch_! That hurts!"

Yuuri turned his head around when Victor suddenly bit on his skin. He sighed, "What are you do―" He widened his eyes in realisation. His eyes moved to scan his body and found a great number of kiss marks were left on his arm, chest and shoulder.

"Victor... You know I've got to perform in a few days, right." His tone did not sound like a question. "And my costume is... see-through."

"Ah," Victor smiled, "Don't worry. I put that into consideration and only gave you marks on your left side of body. It's all covered up in your _Eros_ costume."

When Yuuri thought about it one more time, his _Eros_ costume would definitely cover up all these marks Victor gave him perfectly. Victor didn't leave his marks in just any place, he made sure to only leave them on places outside from the see-through fabric parts of his costume.

"Yuuri," Victor hugged him from behind, "Are you mad? I'm sorry if you don't like it."

He shook his head, "I love it."

He smirked; he was pleased by the fact that he might skate in front of whole Russia with his body covered in Victor's marks. Even when people hated him for the person who stole Victor from the skating world, he wanted them to hate him _more_ as the person who stole Victor _wholly_.

He wanted to flaunt his love by skating in front of whole Russia in a body covered in Victor's love bites.

That would be interesting.

"I promise I'll show my love to the whole of Russia, Victor."

* * *

 _ **End.**_

* * *

.

 _a/n1: just imagine Yuuri skating with those marks under his costume._

 _a/n2: I'm having so much hard time writing this because I believe they would be the sweet and clumsy type but I also believe they would be the hardcore kinky type. I'm so torn between the two. (but in the end I just want them to be happy and so in love.)_

 _a/n3: thanks for reading!_

 _a/n4: (PSST, EPISODE 9 JUST AIRED TODAY AND THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL.)_


End file.
